The energy converted and “consumed” in this sense by a pneumatic component, in particular by a pneumatic drive, is usually determined based on the consumption of compressed air thereof. To this, an air consumption gauge is employed, with the aid of which the mass flow converted by the pneumatic component is determined. However, air consumption gauges are comparatively expensive components such that it is desirable to find a more inexpensive way to determine the energy consumed by a pneumatic component.